Little Piece of Heaven
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku: "Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menganggapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena.. aku... Sudahlah."- Sasuke. Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini benar- benar terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana sang gadis tidak menyadari, dan sang pria adalah Sasuke. chapter 6 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning: **This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary: **

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku mengangapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Kau tahu… kau benar- benar menyebalkan."_

kejadian itu rasanya sudah berlalu begitu lama.

Dia sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang. Keinginan balas dendam yang memenuhi masa kecilnya kini sudah padam. Kakaknya sudah meninggal, dan sekarang dia, Uchiha Sasuke, telah kembali ke Konoha.

Bagaimana bisa? Kisahnya cukup lucu. Pertarungan dengan kakaknya bisa dibilang hampir sia- sia. Mereka nyaris saling membinasakan, dan pada akhirnya, Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang menemukan tubuh sekarat milik teman baiknya, tergeletak di antah berantah, lalu memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

Sakura berdiri di atas ranting pohon dekat gerbang utama, angin musim semi bertiup melewati rambut merah muda indah yang panjangnya mencapai bahu hingga menyentuh kulit porselin pipinya. Dahi lebarnya yang dulu sudah hilang entah kemana. Mata hijau besar seperti kelinci miliknya berkilau memukau. Kunoichi tercerdas Konoha ini telah tumbuh, yang dulunya susah mengendalikan emosi, gadis kecil yang dimabuk cinta kini adalah gadis kesayangan desa. Penuh dengan pesona dan kecerdasan.

Seiring dengan mendekatnya Naruto yang menyangga berat badan Sasuke di pundaknya, Haruno Sakura menahan napas, dia sudah bersiap. Inilah saatnya. Saat dimana tahun- tahun penantiannya akan berakhir, dan saat untuknya benar- benar melupakan Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah memperjelas berulang kali bahwa dia tidak tertarik kepada Sakura. Serangan Sasuke di kepalanya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sudah cukup menghempaskannya untuk melihat kenyataan. Sakura menawarkan hati dan jiwanya untuk Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya memandangnya seperti irisan daging tusuk yang tidak menarik. Tentu saja Sakura sudah lelah menangis, memohon, dan meneriakan suaranya setinggi gunung. Menyebalkan. Itulah cara Sasuke memanggilnya.

Menyebalkan…

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu. Kini Sakura telah tumbuh dewasa. Prioritas utamanya telah berubah dan dia tidak akan lagi menyiksa dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli.

_Jangan berteriak "Sasuke-kun," jangan berteriak "Sasuke-kun"…_

"Kau seharusnya bisa sedikit membantu, tahu tidak?" Sakura mendengar Naruto mengeluh. "Patah di kedua kaki bukan alasan untuk tidak berjalan dan hanya menyeret kaki seperti itu."

"Diam, Dobe…" jawab pemuda yang satunya setangah hati.

Alunan suara itu mengalirkan getaran ringan di kedua kaki Sakura dan hampir menyentaknya jatuh dari atas ranting pohon. Sudah bertahun- tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar suara itu. Suara dalam, halus dan nada monoton yang menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari sosoknya, suara yang telah Sakura dengar berulang kali dalam mimpi- mimpi malamnya.

Sakura tidak bisa jika tidak menyadari betapa Sasuke menjadi semakin menakjubkan. Dia tumbuh semakin tinggi, semakin gagah. Rambutnya masih sama: hitam dan mencuat tak beraturan… poni liar membingkai wajah pucat kakunya. Matanya, tentu saja obsidian dingin yang sama, memancarkan kekuatan yang menakutkan.

Sasuke yang ada dalam ingatannya sekarang adalah seorang lelaki dewasa.

Terlepas dari sebersit kekecewaan karena kehilangan sosoknya yang dulu, Sakura merasa sangat jauh dari pemuda berambut gelap itu. Sakura sudah berhasil melupakan Sasuke.

Kejadian di depannya ini adalah sebuah tes bagi Sakura.

Saat dimana Sakura melihat kembalinya Sasuke setelah bertahun- tahun penantiannya, dia tidak berlari menyambut nya. Tidak merangkulkan lengannya pada Sasuke, tidak jatuh di kedua lututnya sambil terisak, dan tetap di sana – di atas ranting pohon dekat gerbang utama- terdiam sendiri. Bahkan setelah berjam- jam berlalunya Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka telah berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit sekarang.

Tes untuk Sakura sudah berakhir.

Dia berhasil. Dia tidak menggerakan satupun otot sama sekali.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan…"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, mendongak dari buku besar yang tengah dia pelajari di kantor gurunya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, Sasuke sudah mulai baikan…" Naruto memberitahu dengan hati- hati.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman, matanya kembali singgah di lembaran perkamen sederhana yang berada di depannya. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Kau masih belum menengoknya, Sakura- chan."

Naruto memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sakura menjadi dingin saat mendengar perkataannya, yang tak lama kemudian digantikan senyum hangat berkarisma yang biasa.

"Aku sedang sibuk," bohongnya, "tapi aku akan usahakan mampir hari ini."

Ekpresi agak muram di wajah Naruto lenyap seiring tawa kecilnya yang aneh terdengar. "Baguslah, Sakura-chan. Kau membuat aku cemas, tahu tidak? Karena Sasuke sudah kembali selama dua minggu dan aku pikir kau yang akan merawatnya. Haha! Teme sudah menggerutu tanpa henti karena dia kini dalam masa percobaan dan harus menempel bersamaku sepanjang hari."

"Apakah dia…" Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri secara imajiner karena mengizinkan keingin tahuan dirinya mengambil alih dirinya, "…pernah bertanya tentang aku?"

Naruto menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala dan mengerutkan alis sambil berpikir. "Tidak, aku rasa tidak… tapi aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu dan betapa cantiknya dirimu sekarang!"

Sakura menyender maju ke atas meja dan meninju lengan Naruto main- main. "Baka…" geramnya.

Naruto tertawa dan meletakan sebelah tangannya di pintu. "Aku izinkan kau meneruskan belajarmu," Naruto berbalik ragu- ragu sebelum benar- benar pergi, "jangan lupa singgah padanya, ya?"

Sakura melambaikan tangan setengah hati. "Iya… iya…"

Pintu tertutup di belakang teman pirangnya dengan sebuah suara klik lembut.

Sakura menyandar di kursinya dan menghela napas. Memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukai Sasuke, bukannya berhenti untuk menjadi temannya. Jika seorang teman tengah dirawat di rumah sakit, teman yang satunya harus datang berkunjung.

Sambil mengangkut buku medis raksasa milik gurunya dan meraih sebuket bunga, Sakura menemukan dirinya sudah berdiri penuh keraguan di luar kamar rawat Sasuke. Dia sempat kaget dengan pertanyaannya tadi yang menanyakan nomor kamar 'Sasuke' dan bukannya 'Sasuke-kun' di meja resepsionis. Bertahun- tahun silam, menambah suffix pada nama Sasuke adalah reflek alami yang mengalir dari lidahnya.

Dengan dua jari tangannya, Sakura mengetuk pintu dalam diam. Mungkin sedikit terlalu lirih karena Sakura tidak mendengar tanggapan dari dalam.

Dengan ragu Sakura menggeser pintu terbuka, dia mengintip dari celah yang sempit dan menemukan bahwa pemuda berambut hitam penghuninya tengah tertidur.

Puas karena dia hanya perlu meninggalkan buket bunganya tanpa harus membangunkannya, Sakura berjinjit menuju ambang jendela di sisi lain tempat tidur Sasuke. Tanpa sadar , dia menolak untuk benar- benar menatap Sasuke saat meraih vas kosong di nakas. Sakura menaruh vas di ambang jendela, dia mulai meletakan setiap tangkai bunga ke dalam vas dengan hati- hati dengan membiarkan punggungnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau datang untuk menyuapi aku apel dengan paksa, tidak usah saja."

Sakura membeku di tempat, tapi kemudian kembali menata bunganya. Bertahun silam, dalam kejadian lain saat Sasuke tengah dirawat di rumah sakit, Sakura bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menepis kasar irisan apel yang telah dia siapkan ke dinding, semua itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar. Membayangkan tingkah lakunya di masa lalu cukup membuat Sakura malu. Berapa banyak perlakuan kasar Sasuke yang dia abaikan?

"Kau harus istirahat," akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencibir secara tak langsung tapi diabaikan oleh Sakura. Beberapa waktu dalam keheningan sebelum Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Sudah lama ya… Sakura."

Sakura berbalik, Sasuke akhirnya dapat bertatap muka dengan teman merah mudanya setelah bertahun- tahun.

Keterkejutan berkelip di kedua mata sepekat malam itu saat melihat Sakura. Tercengang, lebih tepatnya. Benarkah dia telah berubah demikian banyak sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya? Selain perbedaan penjang rambutnya, Sakura tidak tahu hal apa saja yang berubah darinya. Sesuatu yang dia rasakan bertambah dalam dirinya mungkin hanyalah kerendahan hatinya.

Dia bisa merasakan mata Sasuke memeriksanya saat Sakura mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Duduklah." perintahnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Perban di lengan kirimu perlu diganti."

Sasuke hampir memperlihatkan keraguannya tapi kemudian dia mengingat ucapan Naruto bahwa Sakura kini adalah ninja medis hebat yang berada di bawah bimbingan Hokage langsung.

Tanpa menunjukan perlawanan, Sasuke bangkit dengan sedikit kepayahan sambil memegangi tangannya yang diperban.

"Kuharap kau benar- benar mengerti apa yang akan kamu lakukan."

"Terimakasih kembali, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum sambil membuka perban dengan hati- hati.

Sakura mengira Sasuke akan mencibir atau melisankan ciri khasnya diiringi ejekan.

Sakura cukup terkejut karena Sasuke tetap diam setelah kalimat terakhirnya.

Dia mencatat mungkin itu karena Sasuke tidak memiliki cukup tenaga. Lagipula Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bercakap. Bicara dengannya sama saja seperti berbicara pada gumpalan kotoran kering.

Setelah perbannya terlepas, Sakura memeriksa luka Sasuke dengan cermat.

"Kau sanggup menggunakan chidori lebih dari dua kali…?"

"Hn." jawabnya, "aku menggunakannya 9 kali." Sasuke memberitahunya dengan nada sedikit terpaksa. "Saat bertarung dengan kakakku. Tulang lenganku mencuat dan kulitku mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti."

"Aku bisa lihat… apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Sakura baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia.

"Dia mati, kan?"

Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dan pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura mulai membungkuskan perban baru. "Orochimaru bagaimana?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu saat aku pergi mencari Itachi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. "Semudah itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum berpaling. "Begitulah…"

Kembali menekuni perban di tangannya, Sakura mengakhiri lilitannya dengan lembut, kemudian bangkit dan memberitahu bahwa dia akan langsung pergi.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil… entah berterimakasih, atau hanya basa- basi walau dalam hatinya mungkin berkata 'bagus, menghilang saja sana'. Sakura tidak tahu… tapi dia cukup bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak peduli pada apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Sakura menggeser pintu sebelum gerakannya terhenti oleh suara Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

Sambil menunggu Sasuke meneruskan, dia melihat jam yang terpatri di dinding, mulai memikirkan jadwalnya hari ini.

_Hmm… baru menjelang tengah hari…_

"Kamu..."

_Aku harus menyelesaikan belajarku, bertemu Tsunade-sama… apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan hari ini? Makan siang bersama Ino.. Aku harus latihan juga…_

Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. Sakura sekilas memandang kebelakang, menunggu Sasuke meneruskan.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura melihat mata Sasuke mengamatinya dengan ekpresi khas tak terdefinisi miliknya. Bukan hal baru. Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya; Sasuke mungkin akan mengira bahwa dia begitu senang melamun sekarang.

"Tidak jadi." gumam Sasuke akhirnya. "Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke! Selamat datang kembali di Konoha."

"Ah."

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sakura tersenyum dengan percaya diri pada dirinya. Ini adalah awal dari hidup barunya. Dimulai tadi saat dia duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke tanpa menerjangnya dengan lengan terbuka, dia tahu bahwa obsesinya pada Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu. Ya, tentu. Kini Sakura adalah kunoichi cerdas dan percaya diri dengan sebuah jalan pemikiran baru.

Semua hal terlihat menjadi baik.

Tapi tidak pada satu orang di sisi yang lainnya. Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke tetap duduk terdiam di ranjangnya, menatap perban baru yang membungkus lengannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

* * *

**A/N**: This story is not mine. Eve hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia (dengan beberapa penyesuaian agar lebih nyaman dibaca), karena Eve berpikir cerita ini terlalu menakjubkan untuk tidak dibagi. Untuk yang ingin membaca versi asli berbahasa inggris, silahkan ikuti link di profil saya.

Cerita ini mulai ditulis tahun 2006, jadi ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak sesuai dengan fersi canon yang sekarang. Saya bingung menentukan apakah ini canon atau fanon atau AU? Mohon bantuannya untuk yang tahu.

Eve akan usahakan mengupdate ini seminggu sekali ( atau dua kali). Sebelum ada yang tanya apakah saya sudah dapat izin untuk menerjemahkan ini, ya. Saya sudah dapat izin kok, jangan khawatir. #wink

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning:**This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku mengangapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura mengernyit sambil terus mencoba menekan penjepit rambut terakhir di rambutnya yang digelung tinggi. Kemarin Ibunya jadi super bahagia saat memperlihatkan kimono baru untuk sang anak perempuan. Kimono itu sangat indah; merah dengan kerlap- kerlip bunga merah muda tersulam di sepanjang bahan. Sakura menggigit lidah, memutuskan untuk mengerjai ibunya hari ini.

Puas dengan rambut merah muda yang sudah digulung tak rapi, Sakura menarik beberapa helai dari rambutnya agar menjuntai di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Hari ini dia tidak ada misi dan jadwal latihan, jadi mungkin ini adalah satu- satunya kesempatan untuk berdandan untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan juga sebagai pembuktian bahwa dia juga mampu berdandan seperti wanita dewasa.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu yakin bahwa penampilan barunya adalah sebab ia mendapatkan siulan-siulan dan ekpresi terpana yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Dia tidak memiliki acara hari ini, mungkin ia hanya akan makan siang dan berkeliling untuk berbelanja. Sambil terus merenung, Sakura menemukan dirinya sudah berdiri di sebuah jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu; tempat pertemuan tim 7.

Sejak kembalinya Sasuke, belum diputuskan apakah tim 7 akan kembali bersama atau tidak. Sasuke sedang berada di bawah pengawasan desa selama beberapa bulan ini; dilarang bergabung dalam misi dan diperiksa secara terus menerus oleh satuan ANBU. Naruto biasanya pergi misi dengan tim lain, begitu juga dirinya… tapi adalah harapan mereka semua agar suatu hari Hokage mengizinkan bergabungnya kembali tim 7.

Mendekap tangannya di dada, Sakura berjalan melewati jembatan kayu yang menggengam begitu banyak kenangan.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Suara Naruto. Sakura mengeryit heran, apakah suara itu masih bagian dari bayangannya atau bukan.

"Naruto?" tanyanya, berbalik menghadap arah datangnya suara. Naruto tengah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempatnya berdiri. Masih kaget, ia melihat Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dengan langkah diseret enggan dan kedua tangan terpendam di saku celana. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Sasuke adalah saat kunjungannya di rumah sakit, yang adalah satu bulan lalu. Dia takjub pada betapa cepatnya Sasuke sembuh.

"Hey-hey, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menghentikan laju larinya. "Kau terlihat mengagumkan hari ini! Ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada acara, Baka!" gurau Sakura, berpura- pura terdengar tersinggung. "aku 'kan memang selalu mengagumkan."

"Yeah, eh! ini tidak rapi!" Naruto menyisir helai rambut Sakura yang terlepas dari jepitnya. Sakura menundukan kepala agar dia bisa lebih mudah membenahi rambutnya.

"Hey Sasuke," sapanya basa- basi, sedikit terganggu dengan sepasang tangan yang masih menyentuh rambutnya.

Dia melihat Naruto menyikut Sasuke, entah karena Sasuke yang bernapas dengan bosan atau untuk memberitahu kehadiran sang gadis. Setelah rambut merah mudanya rapi, Sakura mengedipkan mata kepada Sasuke. "Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Pemuda stoic itu melemparnya pandangan singkat sebelum berbalik dan menyender pada pagar. "Sudah keluar beberapa hari lalu."

"Yeah, yeah… Teme yang sakit sudah berubah menjadi teme yang biasa." Naruto mengomel dengan suara rendah "begini loh, kita mau pergi makan ramen. Mau ikut, Sakura-chan?"

Tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, tatapan Sasuke melayang ke Sakura ikit menunggu jawaban.

"Eh? Benarkah? Boleh!" dia berhenti, "maksudku kalau Sasuke tidak keberatan."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu sudah mulai melangkah ke arah pasar.

"Terserah." jawabnya tak peduli. "Ayo cepat."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya aneh pada Sasuke, tepi kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah Sasuke.

"Abaikan dia, Sakura-chan…" bisik Naruto. "dia jadi makin payah akhir- akhir ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya."

* * *

Di kedai ramen, Sakura merasa hatinya terasa ringan saat berada di antara kedua rekan satu timnya dulu. Sama seperti waktu yang lampau. Dengan Naruto yang menyeruput ramen sebanyak yang mulutnya bisa tampung dan Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yangmungkin mengatakan 'kenapa perutnya tidak juga meledak?'.

"Selamat siang!" terdengar suara riang dari arah belakang mereka.

Ketiganya menoleh untuk melihat Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Neji di berdiri belakang mereka. Pemilik suara, shinobi beralis tebal melambaikan tangannya.

"Oi!" sapa Naruto. "Neji! Alis tebal!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… Sa-" Lee berkedip, menahan napas melihat Sakura. "SAKURA-SAN!"

Tembakan hati merah muda meledak saat Lee berlutut di hadapan Sakura.

"L-Lee-san…!" kata Sakura setengah memohon.

"Kau benar- benar bunga paling indah di seluruh Konoha! Biarkan aku mentraktirmu makan siang!"

Pipi Sakura seketika kemerahan seraya dia bergidik karena malu. "Aku, Uh…"

"Dia sudah makan, Alis tebal…" Naruto mencoba berkata di sela ramennya, ngeri pada tingkah temannya yang tidak tahu malu.

"Maka, sebagai seorang gentlemen di hati Sakura-san, aku akan membayar makan siangnya!" Sakura secepat kilat mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak Lee-san! Tidak usah! Aku lebih baik bayar sendiri saja."

"Tapi sebagai seorang gadis cantik yang dibalut kimono cantik—" Lee terjungkal oleh pukulan dari Neji di kepalanya.

"Sukurin…" gumam Sasuke, menatap tajam pecahan hati merah muda di lantai.

"Kau kelihatan cantik hari ini, Sakura." kata Neji dengan suara tenang.

Sakura melempar senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti ekpresi keheranan. Neji hampir tidak pernah ngobrol dengannya, apalagi memuji. "Terimakasih, Neji." Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit menundukan kepala.

Neji mengikuti gerakan Sakura. "Mungkin di masa yang akan datang, aku cukup beruntung jika bisa mentraktirmu makan siang."

Naruto melongo.

"Apa?!" seru Lee yang tengah kembali kesadarannya.

Bunyi krak keras terdengar dan seluruh mata menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah membanting gelas minumnya dengan kasar. "Aku pulang," beritahunya. Dia mendorong kursinya dan bangkit berdiri, memaksa Neji untuk mundur dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang Sakura. Neji terang- terangan menatap tidak suka pada tingkah Sasuke. Sakura berkedip masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Neji sebelumnya. "K-Kamu sudah mau pergi?"

"Ah," jawab Sasuke ketus, tanpa bersusah payah memberikan menjelaskan. Mengangguk pada pemilik kedai, dia merogoh dompetnya dan melemparkan uang lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan. "Mereka juga," katanya, memandang ke arah teman satu timnya. Dan dengan itu, dia mengantongi kembali dompetnya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Naruto melompat dari tempat duduknya dan meneriaki teman baiknya. "Haha! Terimakasih Sasuke!"

"Sial…" Lee bergumam lirih. "dia mengambil kesempatanku."

Sakura tetap diam sembari melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai menghilang. Mengesampingkan tingkah tidak sopannya, tadi itu adalah sisi baik yang tidak biasa dari seorang Sasuke.

"Sakura," mulai Neji, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Aku diutus untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari Hokage jika aku melihatmu hari ini."

"Huh? Oh! Pesan apa?"

"Tsunade ingin kau mampir ke kantornya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ah ya, seperti biasa."

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanya Neji, menimbulkan keterkejutan lain pada wajah Sakura. Naruto mengeluarkan suara jengkel. "Kalian kenapa sih? Sakura-chan punya uang sendiri dan juga punya kaki sendiri!"

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Ya, benar. Tidak perlu khawatir, Neji."

_Jeez, para pemuda bertingkah aneh akhir- akhir ini… _pikir Sakura saat berjalan menuju kantor gurunya. Mungkin cerah warna kimononya telah memutar otak mereka dan mendorong mereka untuk bertingkah aneh.

"Tsunade-sama?" panggil Sakura saat dia sudah membuka pintu kayu besar kantor Hokage. "Anda ingin bertemu saya?"

"Sakura," kata sang Hokage tanpa mengangkat wajah dari mejanya. "Aku punya sebuah tugas untukmu-" dia menjeda sebentar setelah menatap Sakura sekilas. "Wow, tidak kah kita terlihat cantik hari ini?"

"Saya belajar dari yang terbaik," kata Sakura dengan sebuah kedipan.

"Wajar," Tsunade menghela napas puas. "Semua muridku juga belajar seni kecantikan selain pengetahuan."

"Wajar," ulang Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. "jadi tugas apa? Aku sudah mendengar pesan anda dari Neji."

"Aku menginginkan kau menjadi seorang perawat rumahan selama beberapa minggu. Hatsumi memiliki masalah dengan salah satu pasiennya dan menolak untuk kembali lagi."

Sakura terkekeh singkat. Hatsumi adalah seorang perawat senior bertubuh tambun yang menginginkan pasiennya untuk menurut padanya secara suka rela atau dia akan membuat mereka menurut secara paksa dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia biasanya merawat pasien yang sudah sembuh dan telah keluar dari rumah sakit, semacam pengawas sementara yang mengunjungi rumah- rumah pasien. Dia adalah wanita yang cukup menyeramkan, berwajah keras dengan banyak otot di tubuh bagian atasnya. Perawat yang biasanya paling ditakuti pasien pria dan memotifasi mereka untuk cepat sembuh.

Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia ingin mengumpulkan segala macam pengalaman yang bisa diperoleh di bidang medis.

"Tidak masalah! Jadi siapa pasiennya?"

Tsunade menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Thanks To**: ravenpink, **hanazono yuri**, Guest (yap, fanfic ini mulai ditulis tahun 2006 dan sudah selesai tahun 2012 lalu, sudah Eve sebutkan kemarin kan.) **Mia Rinuza**, **sofi asat**, Pinky Kyukyu, **Kiren Nia**,** Eysha 'CherryBlossom**, **Subarashii Shinju**.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning:**This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku mengangapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke?" ulang Sakura, matanya membelatak. "Aku harus merawat Sasuke?"

"Sampai masa percobaannya berakhir." jawab Tsunade meraih arsip dengan nama Sasuke tertulis di sana. "saat dia baru datang, lengannya patah, pendarahan internal, kedua pergelangan tangan retak, pergelangan kaki terkilir, empat jari patah, enam tulang rusuk retak, tiga luka tikam, luka bakar tingkat dua, dan gegar otak ringan. Dengan semua itu dan dia memaksa untuk keluar lebih cepat."

"Apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan perawat Hatsumi?"

"Huum…" gurunya mulai menahan tawanya. "dia melawan saat Hatsumi akan menyuntiknya."

"Benarkah? Saya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke takut jarum suntik…"

"Bukan suntikan di lengan, Sakura."

"Oh…" Mata Sakura melebar tiba- tiba. "OH!"

"Uh huh," Tsunade mengangguk diiringi senyum sadistiknya. "Pada akhirnya Hatsumi harus menekannya di lantai agar dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Nampaknya Sasuke berkata sesuatu yang kasar setelah itu."

Sakura tertawa keras sampai kemudian raut kepanikan muncul di wajahnya. "Apakah saya juga akan….?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya perlu satu kali saja."

Sakura bernapas lega. Membayangkan dirinya akan memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia akan menusukan alat asing bernama jarum suntik mungkin bukanlah sebuah percakapan yang akan menyenangkan. "Jadi apa saja yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Memeriksa level cakra, mengganti perban, mengamati makanannya, seduhkan teh penyembuhan spesial yang sudah aku siapkan… Hmm… Jangan izinkan dia melakukan pekerjaan berat dahulu…"

"Mengerti. Saya rasa Saya bisa mengatasinya. Kapan harus dimulai?"

"Besok. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan mulailah hari ini," akunya, mengamati kimono Sakura," tapi aku tidak tega, kamu terlihat sangat mempesona untuk diperitah menjaga orang sakit. Lagipula ini hari liburmu."

"Tapi itu artinya dia belum diperiksa seharian…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak usah cemas Tsunade-sama! Saya tidak keberatan jika harus mulai hari ini. Saya sedang bersamanya tadi, dan kelihatannya dia sedang jengkel tentang sesuatu. Mungkin lukanya sakit."

Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Ya, ini keputusanmu. Lakukan pemeriksaan secara cepat saja untuk hari ini. Oh! Sasuke melarang mengunci pintu, jadi langsung masuk saja. Semua perlengkapan ada di dalam tas Hatsumi yang tergeletak di lantai tepat di belakangmu."

Bersiap pergi, Sakura meraih ransel putih yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai melangkah menuju distrik Uchiha. Jika Sakura adalah gadis kecil yang sama seperti bertahun silam, apabila Sakura diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi perawat Sasuke, dia akan melonjak senang seperti orang gila; berlari setengah melompat menuju rumahnya dengan senyum paling lebar. Sakura mungkin akan tinggal bersamanya 24/7; menempel padanya tanpa malu dan sebentar- sebentar histeris tentang lukanya seperti seorang gadis SMA yang mendadak menjadi seorang perawat psikopat. Dan tentu saja Sakura akan mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dan kata- kata kejam yang Sasuke lemparkan padanya yang menyiratkan bahwa Sakura adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah hadir di dalam rumahnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan mendesah, dia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Dia bukan lagi gadis kecil dalam bayangannya tadi, jadi dia tidak perlu mencemaskannya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu, seketika dia berhenti dan menjatuhkan lengannya. Sakura kecil pasti akan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke-_kun_ tanpa banyak berpikir. Dan walaupun Tsunade sudah mengatakan bahwa dia bisa langsung masuk saja, Sakura tetap mengetuk pintu untuk keselamatannya… dan untuk kesopanan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungin Sasuke pergi latihan setelah makan siang tadi?

Dia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi dengan sabar.

Akhirnya, langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam dan pintu terbuka secara kasar.

"Bilang pada Hokage aku tidak butuh per-" Sasuke membeku, obsidiannya terkejut melihat sepasang emerald yang menatapnya sama terkejut.

Sakura terkejut karena dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke terlihat begitu marah sejak waktu yang sangat lama. Jika ada cukup waktu, mungkin Sasuke akan melemparkan meja kopi ke arah Sakura, jika melihat betapa marahnya dia.

Dan Sasuke… well, dia terkejut karena Sakura bukanlah seorang wanita tua bertubuh tambun dengan lengan yang bahkan lebih besar daripada lengan miliknya. Dalam kenyataannya, yang ada di teras rumahnya adalah sosok yang benar- benar berkebalikan, sosok yang nampaknya siap untuk berlari bagaikan Uchiha manor akan meledak dalam waktu dua detik dari sekarang.

"Sakura…" ekpresi marah di wajajnya meleleh dengan cepat. "sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku um…" Sakura terkekeh kaku, mencoba membuang ekpresi kaget dari wajahnya saat ide hebat namun jahil melintas di pikirannya. Karena dia sudah tidak mencemaskan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentangnya lagi, dia bebas untuk bercanda dan bertingkah kekanakan sesekali. "Aku kesini untuk membayar hutangku."

Mata Sasuke menyipit ragu. "Hutangmu…?"

"Kau membayar makan siangku, ingatkan? Aku sedang berusaha menggantinya dengan cara menjadi perawat pribadimu. Jadi sekarang kau hanya tinggal diam dan…" katanya, perlahan merogoh sesuatu dari ranselnya. "aku akan menyuntikmu."

Raut ketakutan sepintas terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku janji akan memberimu lolipop sesudahnya!" kata Sakura tenang, memegang suntikan seperti memegang lolipop. "sekarang, berputar. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Jangan macam- macam!" protes Sasuke, dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan ninja medis yang akan menyakitinya itu.

Sakura benar- benar menahan tawanya yang akan pecah, dari pengalaman medisnya sendiri, sebaiknya dilarang untuk menahan tawa. Akhirnya tawa Sakura terpecah, raut panik Sasuke berganti dengan ekpresi jengkel.

"Senang ya," katanya datar.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, Sakura kembali memasukan suntikan di tangannya ke dalam wadahnya. "Maaf, Sasuke…" dia meminta maaf, masih mencoba mengendalikan tawanya. "aku mendengar cerita tentang pemeriksaan terakhirmu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menganggapku sebegitu serius."

"Apa maumu?" gertak Sasuke , menggunakan nada yang sebenarnya berarti: "Aku memberimu waktu lima detik sebelum membanting pintu."

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Sungguh tidak boleh ada candaan garing dengan Uchiha-si-pantat- garing hari ini. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," kata Sakura menghela napas. "Aku ditugaskan menjadi perawatmu karena kau mengusir Hatsumi.

"Kau?"

"Yap!" jawabnya ringan, mengabaikan nada mengejek di suaranya. "Aku."

Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan cermat sebelum berbalik. "Aku tidak butuh perawat." Dan dengan itu, dia menghilang di kegelapan rumahnya, meninggalkan pintu depan terbuka lebar. Sakura menganggap perkataan terakhirnya hanyalah sebuah pernyataan ketimbang sebuah tanda yang menyuruhnya pulang. Mengambil keuntungan dari undangan secara halus ini, Sakura melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha, dan cukup jelas bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh barang kecuali yang dia butuhkan sejak meninggalnya orangtuanya. Terang saja, ini terlihat dari debu yang melapisi meja, kursi… dan lampu, sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di dalam rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke yang tengah mengasah senyatanya di ruangan sebalah. "Keberatan jika aku nyalakan lampunya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura mendesah. "Aku nyalakan ya! Jika ada masalah dengan listriknya dan kau tidak memberitahuku dan kemudian aku terbunuh karenanya, orangtuaku akan menuntutmu dan kau mungkin harus pindah ke tempat Naruto dan makan ramen setiap hari! Dan bukan yang kualitas bagus, kau tahu, ramen instan yang selalu-"

"Tinggal nyalakan saja, Sakura."

Sakura melompat saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Sasuke tiba- tiba muncul di belakangnya, menarik tali kecil yang menjuntai dari lampu yang ada di depan Sakura. Cahaya memenuhi ruangan dan tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke kembali ke dalam ruangan tempatnya muncul tadi.

Sakura tersenyum pada sikap Sasuke dan meraih ranselnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ruangan tempat Sasuke mengasah senjatanya adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Dulu, Sakura sangat berharap untuk dapat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar Sasuke, melihat apa warna dindingnya… untuk berada di dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat sasuke menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Oh, jangan lupa mencuri sarung bantal sebagai souvenir…

Kamar Sasuke adalah ruangan besar dengan sebuah ranjang dan lemari pakaian: terlalu banyak ruang kosong di dalam kamar berdinding krem ini.

Sakura duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke dan mulai mencari sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk terdengar tidak peduli.

"Hanya gurauan untuk Ibuku. Dia ingin aku segera menikah."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dengan siapa?"

Sakura terkekeh, menarik alat pengukur tekanan darah. "Oh? Tidak ada. Dia hanya akan senang jika aku menikah. Lengan?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh berikan lenganmu? Aku harus memeriksa level cakramu."

Mengherankannya, Sasuke langsung memberikan lengannya tanpa membantah dan tanpa tatapan keraguan. Sakura penasaran apakah ini berarti sebuah pertanda bahwa Sasuke akhirnya mengakui kecakapannya sebagai seorang ninja medis.

Lebih herannya lagi, kepasrahannya tidak berhenti disana. Sampai sisa pemeriksaan, Sasuke tetap diam sedang Sakura berceloteh tentang latihannya dengan Tsunade dan tentang rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja di beberapa desa yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak melayangkan protes sedikitpun saat Sakura memintanya membuka bajunya.

Sakura mengatakan dengan sedikit gamang bahwa dia harus memeriksa perban di sekeliling tulang rusuknya. Dia mengira Sasuke akan mencerca atau melemparkan tatapan mematikannya, tapi dia hanya membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menarik lepas bajunya dari atas kepalanya.

Jadi, hanya karena Sakura sudah bertekad untuk menyerah pada seseorang secara emosional, tidak berarti Sakura tidak menemukan Sasuke menakjubkan dan seksi. Adalah kegalauan hati Sakura saat tanpa sengaja matanya menjelajahi dada Sasuke. Tentu saja tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik. Tidak berlebihan tapi bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna.

Sial. Sial.

Sakura terkekeh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Jangan berjalan seperti ini di depan mata penggemarmu," kekehnya, "kau jelas akan menimbulkan kehebohan."

Sasuke meliriknya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Yeah, terserah."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan pemeriksaannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura menyadari bahwa dia sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Sakura memutuskan untuk bersenandung, dan jika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk diam, setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang memecah keheningan. Sakura menyenandungkan nada sederhana yang manis dari bibirnya, dia tetap berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjanya.

Pemuda di depannya tetap diam sampai pada akhirnya :

"Sakura."

"Hm?" jawabnya masih dengan setengah bersenandung. Akan menyenangkan jika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk diam karena dengan begitu dia bisa membantahnya dan mereka akan kembali bercakap- cakap. Selamat tinggal kecanggungan.

"Kau beda."

Mengedipkan mata hijaunya karena kaget, Sakura kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis. Well, ini cukup menarik; mungkin prediksinya tentang seluruh tingkah laku Sasuke sudah kadaluwarsa dan salah telak.

Tanggapan pertama Sakura adalah 'Hah?' diikuti dengan ' Apa?' dan kemudian 'Bagaimana?' tapi seorang kunoichi sepintar Sakura lebih cepat mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan. Tentu saja yang di maksud Sasuke adalah dia tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan Sakura yang tidak terobsesi dengannya; yang tak bisa dikendalikan, suka merengek, memohon, memujanya dan menggangunya tanpa henti.

Seperti yang Sakura sering ingatkan pada dirinya sendiri secara terus menerus, bahwa sekarang dia adalah seorang yang baru dengan ambisi baru. Tentu saja dia paham kenapa Sasuke tidak mengenal dirinya yang sekarang. Lima tahun lamanya mereka berpisah, Sakura yang dia kenal hanyalah seseorang yang berada di masa lalunya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk kemudian pergi.

"Yeah… aku tahu."

* * *

**tbc**

**Thanks To**: Haruno ishella, **sofi asat**, **Mia Rinuza**, **Kiren Nia**, **Ribby-chan**, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom.**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning: **This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menganggapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tekanan yang Sakura rasakan di kedua lengannya terasa seperti terbakar. Dia bisa merasakan tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya bergelombang, penuh namun tidak ada pelepasan. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak saat dia akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di kedua lututnya, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, nafasnya putus- putus, terengah. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dan kembali mengumpulkan chakra.

_Sedikit lagi!_

Tsunade, berdiri dengan tenang dengan kedua lengan menyilang di dada, memperhatikan muridnya. "Konsentrasi, Sakura!" perintahnya. "jika kau, seorang ninja medis, tidak bisa membebaskan chakra, kau harus bisa menanganinya! Taruhannya adalah banyak nyawa!"

Naruto, melihat latihan Sakura dan Tsunade dari jauh, sekikit ngeri melihat kesulitan yang sedang di hadapi teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau bisa melakukanya, Sakura-chan…" bisiknya.

Ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat latihan Sakura yang sangat berat. Pemuda pirang itu selalu melihat bagaimana jalannya latihan sahabatnya itu selagi ada kesempatan sejak Sakura pernah dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa bulan silam.

Berlatih sebagai seorang ninja medis membutuhkan keahlian yang hampir sempurna untuk mengontrol chakra, dan dia tahu bahwa Sakura bisa mengatasinya. Tetapi ada saat dimana kekeras kepalaan Sakura mengambil alih akal sehatnya… saat dimana tekadnya mengabaikan tubuhnya yang memohon untuk istirahat. Naruto sangat prihatin saat melihat Sakura dalam masa- masa suram dahulu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi.

"Naruto," panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Oi, Sasuke…" sapanya tanpa mengalihan pandangannya dari sang gadis merah muda.

"Ayo bertarung."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "tunggu sebentar."

Mengerutkan dahi karena diminta untuk menunggu, dengat tak Sabar Sasuke menghampiri si pirang untuk melihat apa yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengenali sosok rekan satu timnya yang lain. Merengut, Sasuke menyadari betapa Sakura terlihat snagat lelah.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" tanya Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tsunade-baachan memblokir aliran chakra Sakura-chan. Dia tengah mencoba untuk membebaskannya, sudah satu jam…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu bagaimana cara membebaskannya…?"

Percakapan mereka tersela saat pekikan hampir putusasa keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dia tengah menunduk di tanah, terengah sambil bersusah payah menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya agar tidak jatuh tersungkur.

"Cukup, Sakura…" kata Tsunade dengan suara yang lembut. "cukup untuk hari ini, kita akan mulai lagi bes—"

"Tidak!" kata Sakura cepat. "aku bisa melakukannya… Tsunade- sama…!"

"Ini tidak baik…." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mamandangnya, tetapi teman baiknya itu sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sakura. Sasuke menyandarkan sebelah lengannya di batang pohon; kehadiran Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi situasi yang sedang terjadi, tetapi dia merasa…. tidak tenang. Menghela napas berat, dia bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak si pirang. "sudah cukup!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kaget, tekadnya kembali saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Kilasan kenangan tentang tim 7 berputar di pikirannya: Naruto, berisik dan penuh ambisi; Sasuke, jenius dan bertekad kuat; Sakura, selalu dilindungi dan tidak berguna… yang paling lemah.

_Tidak lagi._

Mereka berdua akan berdiri disana, menjadi saksi kekuatannya. Dia harus mengalahkan jutsu gurunya sekarang.. di depan mereka… dia harus!

Tapi kemudian Sakura terbatuk hebat. Darah menyembur dari tenggorokannya, memerciki kerikil di bawahnya dan mengaliri dagunya – menjelaskan bahwa tekanan chakra di dalam tubuhnya mulai meremuknya dari dalam. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sakura terpaku melihat percikan darah di buku-buku jarinya sebelum kemudian ambruk.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan…" bisik Tsunade sambil secepat kilat membebaskan jutsunya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto sampai terlebih dulu, memangkunya saat Sakura terengah lemah kelelahan. Marah, Naruto menatap tajam Hokage. "Baachan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Wanita yang lebih tua memutar matanya dan berlutut di samping mereka. Menyeka keringat yang membasahi helai rambut yang menempel di wajah muridnya dengan lembut. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Sakura. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Sinar kehijauan mulai memancar dari tangan Tsunade, menyembuhkan cedera Sakura.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke ikut membungkuk untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura.

Mendesah, Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan minta maaf pada nenek tua ini," katanya, tersenyum miring melihat wajah dongkol Tsunade. "kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Sakura-chan."

"Kau harus menghentikannya lebih cepat," gumam Sasuke. "dia bisa terbunuh."

"Yeah!" setuju Naruto.

Memberi masing- masing tatapan mematikan, Tsunade bangkit berdiri. "Tentu." ejek Tsunade "kalau kalian mempunyai begitu banyak waktu untuk memarahiku,lebih baik kalian semangati dia."

"Naruto selalu menyemangatiku," gumam Sakura cepat, membentuk senyum lemah untuk Naruto.

Sasuke merengut, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sakura. Jika maksud perkataannya adalah untuk membuat Sasuke marasa beralah karena ketidak hadirannya selama betahun- tahun maka katakanlah. Sasuke berdiri, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Bisa berdiri, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, tidak apa- apa." jawabnya cepat, terhuyung di kedua kakinya.

"Bagus. Kumpulkan lagi energimu. Aku kembali ke kantor."

"Ya…" gumam Sakura, nadanya terdengar tidak puas. Dia ingin mencoba kesempatan kedua.

Tsunade berbalik dan melangkah menuju kantornya. "Naruto!" teriaknya. "Tetap awasi Uchiha!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto protes. "memang aku salah apa?"

"Diam, Dobe."

* * *

Desahan kekesalan keluar dari bibir Sakura saat dia menyeret langkahnya ke rumah Sasuke. Tubuhnya mulai memperlihatkan efek latihan paginya dengan Tsunade. Menggenggam lengannya yang sakit, dia mengomeli dirinya yang tidak bisa membebaskan cakranya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam peperangan nyata jika dia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan mengobatinya?

Menghela napas, dia berusah payah melangkah dengan ransel di tangannya dan mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu bergeser membuka dengan Sasuke yang berdiri merengut padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura berkedip. Mungkin bertarung dengan Itachi merusak otak Sasuke dan membuat ingatannya menghilang dengan cepat. "Aku kesini untuk memeriksa-"

"Iya, aku tahu," selanya. "kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?"

"Tsk, tsk…" Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke main- main, tersenyum manis. "Aku perawatmu, ingatkan?"

Sasuke menatapnya ragu beberapa saat, lalu dengan enggan bergeser ke samping.

Sakura melewatinya dan menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu, saat Sasuke meraih ransel dari genggamannya. Sakura menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku bawakan." gumamnya.

Perkembangan menarik : Sasuke menunjukan sisi lembutnya. Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan padanya? Sakura berpikir jika ini Sasuke, pastilah yang kedua.

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menghidupkan lampu untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan. "Kau berlatih dengan Naruto sore ini, kan? Mungkin itu bukanlah ide bagus…"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar.

"Sasuke!" dia memperingatkan. "level chakramu sudah cukup bagus, tapi kau masih butuh waktu lebih untuk penyembuhan secara fisik."

"Aku baik- baik saja," jawabnya pendek.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mengekor di belakang Sasuke. "Aku hanya menyarankan," katanya sambil memasuki kamar, "bahwa lebih baik sampai beberapa minggu kedepan, tahan dirimu untuk tidak ditendang atau menendang pantat orang dahulu."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Itu saranku sebagai perawatmu." kata Sakura dengan sebuah kedipan mata. "Lengan?"

Sasuke mengangkat lengannya yang kemudian Sakura genggam di pergelangan tangan dan lengan bagian bawah. Perlahan membengkokannya, dia mencoba menggerakan sendinya.

"Besok sebagian dari kami tidak ada misi," kata Sakura dengan mata masih terfokus di lengan Sasuke, "jadi, kami berencana makan siang di lapangan dekat tempat latihan."

"Naruto sudah mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau datang?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Sakura melepaskan lengannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Biasanya, inilah yang akan dilakukan Sakura kecil, lalu mulai merengek dan menarik- narik lengan Sasuke yang kemudian membentak Sakura agar meninggalkannya sendiri. Wow… Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya yang dulu benar- benar menyebalkan. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi pada Sakura, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke tidak ingin pergi, maka Sakura tidak akan memaksanya. Dia mungkin punya alasan tersendiri.

"Hm…" Sakura menggumam sambil bangkit untuk memeriksa lengan yang satunya lagi. "sayang sekali."

Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu pada Sakura…tapi kemudian memalingkan wajah dan memilih tetap diam saat Sakura memeriksa gerak refleksnya.

Sakura mengoceh seperti biasa, mengobrol tentang apa saja untuk membuat suasana mengalir di dalam ruangan. Saat Sakura mulai membahas tentang latihannya dengan Tsunade pagi itu, Sasuke memotongnya,

"Itu bodoh." katanya serius.

Sakura membeku, "Apa?"

"kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tidak bisa, berarti memang tidak bisa. Jangan mencobanya mati- matian."

Mengerutkan dahi, kedua matanya memancarkan kekecewaan. "Kau…tidak perlu berkata demikian…"

"Penggunaan chakra yang berlebihan hampir membunuhmu. Jangan melakukannya lagi."

Tiba- tiba, mata emeraldnya menyorot Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat Kakashi sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau hanya boleh mengunakan chidorimu dua kali?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, menghindari tatapan emerald itu. "Itu-"

"Berapa banyak kau menggunakannya saat ujian chuunin? Berapa kali kau menggunakannya sekarang?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, bisa dibilang congkak. "Kita tidak sama, Sakura."

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura berperang tatapan dengan Sasuke hampir selama sepuluh menit. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan meraih ranselnya, memutuskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Betapa dia ingin meninju pemuda di hadapannya dan menerbangkannya sampai desa sebelah.

"Benar. Semoga kau juga akan tetap bertahan hidup malam ini." gumam Sakura sarkastik, mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

* * *

**Thanks To** : **Kiren Nia**, **hanazono yuri**, Maria, Lala yoichi, **furiikuhime**, Ai, **Mia Rinuza**, K, **rifasalsah**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning: **This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menganggapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Whoa…_

Sakura memutar langkah kakinya dari tempat latihan dengan cepat, ia tiba- tiba saja merasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan satu lengannya pada gedung di sampingnya untuk tumpuan sedang tangan yang satunya menekan keningnya pelan.

Yang tengah Sakura rasakan di kepalanya adalah dentuman ringan kemudian berat, menebal kemudian menipis; rasanya seperti ada yang mencabuti rambutnya satu- satu, sensasi yang sama seperti saat mengalami dehidrasi atau kekurangan gizi. Dalam kasus Sakura, ini dikarenakan kekurangan chakra, reaksi yang ia rasakan akibat latihan di hari sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan nasehat gurunya, Sakura tidak lantas pulang untuk istirahat malam itu, ia justru mempelajari beberapa buku dan berekperimen dengan beberapa jenis penyembuhan yang berbeda sampai pagi menjelang. Jika saja dia beristirahat malam itu, dia pasti sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Alasan tindakan gilanya itu adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Dengan blak-blakan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa jika sudah gagal dalam usahanya yang pertama, maka tidak ada gunanya mencoba lagi. Awalnya Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan perkataan itu, tapi semakin tubuhnya merasakan lelah, dia merasa semakin marah dan tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

_Kalau kau tidak bisa, berarti memang tidak bisa._

Sakura menyadari nada yang Sasuke gunakan padanya bukanlah nada yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Nada yang khusus dia gunakan semata- mata untuk Sakura seorang. Sakura rasa, Sasuke tidak akan berkata begitu kepada Naruto.

_Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa berengseknya Sasuke sebelum ini_. Mendesah, Sakura bersandar dan mengelusi keningnya. _Tidak, Sasuke punya hak untuk berpendapat. Biarkan saja dia, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi_…

"Sakura?"

Sakura seketika membuka matanya. Di depannya berdiri Hyuuga Neji dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau…baik- baik saja?"

Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya, Sakura menegakan badannya. Sakura merasa sedikit bingung saat mengamati pemuda bermata perak di depannya, kemudian menyapukan pandangannya kesekitar.

"Siapa, aku?"

Dengan sedikit menyeringai, Neji tersenyum padanya. "Siapa lagi, kaulah satu- satunya orang yang berada dalam radius berbicara."

Seketika Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa canggung. Neji mungkin berpikir bahwa Sakura sedang mabuk, atau lebih parahnya lagi sudah berubah menjadi seorang idiot.

"Maaf Neji. Aku sedikit pusing karena sesi latihanku kemarin."

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya dengan mudah. "berlatih sebagai ninja medis tentu melelahkan."

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" setuju Sakura, mengelus belakang lehernya salah tingkah. "terkadang sangat melelahkan."

Melipat kedua tangannya, Neji menatap Sakura dalam, merasakan kekecewaan dalam suara Sakura. "Jangan menyerah. Tidak ada batasan untuk menyempurnakan pengendalian chakra, yang paling ahli pun masih terus belajar."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kaget dan berkedip. "Terimakasih," katanya tanpa sadar, "aku senang kau berpikir begitu…" Sakura berhenti sejenak, "ngomong- ngomong, ada apa ya?" Sakura menyadari bahwa dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Neji sama sekali. Sejak berumur dua belas tahun, mereka selalu berada di lingkaran pertemanan yang sama; saling mendengar nama masing- masing dari cerita teman saat misi atau pada pertemanan tertentu. Tapi tidak pernah sama sekali mereka bercakap- cakap untuk mengetahui kekuatan, kelemahan dan teknik mereka satu sama lain.

"Apakah kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pertemuan hari ini?" tanya Neji. "tidakkah sedikit terlalu awal…"

"Ino dan aku bertanggung jawab masalah makan siangnya, jadi sekarang aku mau berbelanja beberapa barang di pasar kemudian bertemu lebih awal dengan Ino di sana." Sakura menjeda. Neji tidak terlihat sedang terburu- buru, untuk sekedar sopan santun, Sakura mengajak Neji, "Mau menemaniku?"

Sepertinya ajakan inosen Sakura berhasil membuat Neji tekaget.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya menunggu jawaban Neji yang terlihat merenung sebentar sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum geli di wajahnya.

"Akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku." jawab Neji kemudian. "Mari?"

* * *

_Whoa… Bagaimana ini..?_

Sakura bersandar dengan cepat di sebuah meja konter, tiba- tiba saja merasa sulit untuk berdiri. Menyapukan pandangannya ke arah Neji, Sakura lega saat mendapati ia tengah sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan seorang penduduk lokal. Hal terakhir yang Sakura inginkan adalah terlihat lemah di depan seorang yang dihormati Konoha.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja, Sakura-san?" tanya seorang penjaga toko, menatap sang gadis merah muda yang tengah bersandar di meja.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, memaksakan sebuah senyum paling meyakinkan yang ia punya. "Saya baik- baik saja," kata Sakura meyakinkan, "bisakah anda bungkus barang- barang ini jadi satu dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjangku?"

"Tentu saja…" jawab bibi penjaga toko, melemparkan tatapan perhatiannya.

Menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari, Sakura menyapukan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Sambil mencari dimana keberadaan Neji, Sakura mundur sambil memandang sekeliling, sebelum bertabrakan dengan dada yang keras di belakangnya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk meminta maaf, "Oh, saya minta ma-" tetapi seketika terdiam saat menemukan Sasuke dengan wajah marah di berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Bukan kehadiran Sasuke yang mengejutkannya, tetapi, ada apa dengan ekpresi di wajahnya? Dia terlihat sudah siap untuk memaki Sakura seperti sang gadis baru saja merusak kunai favoritnya hingga bengkok.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mungkin Sakura sudah… mungkin karena terlalu marah pada Sasuke sebelumnya, Sakura tanpa sengaja menendang kunainya saat melangkah keluar rumah Sasuke. Atau mungkin Sakura lupa membuka kembali dudukan toilet Sasuke… para pria benci itu…

"Kau kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke.

Sakura dengan cepat menjawabnya. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan."

Mata hijau Sakura berpaling gelisah. Apakah Sasuke sudah berdiri disana sejak tadi? Mungkin tadi Sasuke melihat dia yang hampir pingsan.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan," Sakura mengangkat bahu, memberikan sejumlah uang logam pada bibi penjaga toko.

Sasuke menatap Sakura curiga, "Kau hampir jatuh."

Sial, padahal Sakura yakin tidak ada yang melihat.

"Lantainya licin" dalihnya, terpojok.

"Kau bisa memberi alasan lebih baik dari itu."

Sakura membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak jadi. Sakura tersudut antara mencari alasan untuk memuaskan keingin tahuan Sasuke dan bahwa Sasuke baru saja memujinya. Hampir.

"Aku kekurangan chakra. Puas? desis Sakura.

Sasuke seketika menunjukan ekpresi meremehkan. Beruntung, tatapannya terhalang keranjang yang Sakura angkat dari atas meja dan kehadiran sosok ninja bermata perak yang kemudian meraih keranjang dari tangan Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat… bingung dengan kehadiran Neji; kebingungan berganti dengan ekpresi kejengkelan, Neji menghampiri Mereka di tengah percakapannya dengan Sakura benar- benar tidak sopan.

"Apa?" bentaknya saat melihat pemuda Hyuuga.

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, jadi Neji tadi-"

"Aku membantunya," sela Neji, menggenggam keranjang Sakura santai tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda lainnya. Sakura, merengut masam karena Neji membawakan barangnya, mengumamkan kekesalannya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. "Uh… Kau tahu, aku bisa membawa sendiri…" mulainya, tapi perhatian Neji terlalu teralihkan oleh aura mengancam yang memancar dari Uchiha untuk mendengar komplain Sakura.

"Sasuke," Neji menyapa sopan.

"Hn." Sasuke berputar dan bersiap pergi, menatap tajam Sakura dari balik pundaknya, membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Sampai bertemu saat makan siang nanti?" kata Neji pada punggung sang pemuda berambut raven itu. Mendesah, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke bilang dia tidak datang."

"Baiklah," Teriak Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

_Huh?_

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Kau datang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, bingung. "Tadi kau bilang bahwa-" dan sekali lagi, seperti kebanyakan percakapannya dengan Sasuke dulu, Sakura hanya untuk menemukan ia berbicara pada udara kosong.

* * *

Sakura berkedip linglung menatap onigiri yang tengah ia buat di tangannya. Rupanya dia telah menghabiskan waktu yang terlalu lama dari yang dibutuhkan hanya untuk satu bola nasi di tangannya. Keletihan masih memberati tubuhnya sampai saat ini, membuatnya tidak fokus dengan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Tadi dia butuh waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk memberikan sendok pada Ino yang tengah membantunya memasak.

Disamping itu semua, Sakura cukup menikmati waktunya. Dari tempatnya mengamati, kelihatannya semua orang yang tengah duduk di meja piknik juga menikmati waktu mereka. Seluruh teman Sakura berkumpul di kesempatan yang cukup jarang ini hanya untuk duduk dan bersenang- senang. Kini mereka tengah mengadakan piknik makan siang di lapangan yang biasa untuk latihan, ada waktu yang disediakan untuk berduel bebas satu sama lain juga.

Naruto benar- benar senang dengan pemilihan tempatnya. Sejak kedatangannya, di sudah menantang semua orang yang ada dalam radius pandangnya. Kini, ia tengah berlatih teknik taijutsunya dengan Lee… dan sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Semuanya makan, bersenang- senang, meninju satu sama lain; persis seperti yang selama ini Sakura impikan. Bahkan Sasuke juga berjanji akan datang, Sakura masih terkejut saat Sasuke benar- benar muncul.

Sakura penasaran kenapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang. Sangat bukan dirinya untuk bersosialisasi. Saat Sasuke baru sampai, dia sama sekali tidak mengumamkan kedatangannya dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura di meja piknik. Ino mencoba berbicara dengan sang Uchiha, tetapi dengan cepat memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik."

"Mau aku buatkan sesutu yang spesial?"

"Tidak makan."

"Oh, baiklah… umm… maukah kau berduel denganku nanti? Pasti menyenangkan! Aku mohoooooon?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Menurutmu?"

"Umm—maksudku…"

"Bertandinglah dengan yang satu level denganmu."

"_Sasuke!"_ Sakura mendesis.

Sasuke benar- benar tidak cocok untuk diajak mengobrol. Mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman untuk berada di sekitar orang- orang yang dia khianati bertahun silam… jika itu masalahnya, Sakura senang Sasuke tetap menyempatkan muncul walaupun pasti tidak mudah untuknya. Tetapi tetap saja! Seharusnya dia lepaskan dulu sikap arogannya. Sakura mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sekarang dia bebas untuk mengkritik tingkah angkuh Uchiha Sasuke tanpa harus mencemaskan tanggapan Sasuke. Masa kecilnya sudah ia habisan terhisap dalam pesona ketampanan Sasuke dan sikap dinginnya yang luar biasa, sehingga Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sebrengsek sekarang. Hanya seorang pangeran tampan yang sedikit nakal.

Tetapi Sakura sudah terlalu dewasa untuk hal semacam itu sekarang.

"Ino juga hebat," bela Sakura. "tidak usah berbicara menusuk begitu, bisa? Beri Ino kesempatan."

Ino tersenyum malu, tetapi penolakan yang melukai hatinya tadi menahannya untuk meneruskan pendekatannya, sedang Sasuke tetap diam.

Merengut, Sakura kembali menatap onigiri di tangannya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino, yang duduk berseberangan dan menyiapkan makanan yang sama. "kau baik- baik saja?"

Sasuke, berpura- pura melihat pertandingan Naruto dan Lee, melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Aku baik- baik saja," Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh. "kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Well, kau sudah memainkan nasi di tanganmu itu selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Aku pikir itu sudah selesai."

Sakura tertawa dan meletakan bulatan nasi itu pada piring yang sudah berisi bola- bola nasi yang lainnya. "kepalaku sedikit lamban hari ini."aku Sakura dengan tawa yang terdengar terpaksa.

"Sakura!"

Ketiganya menoleh pada Neji yang melangkah mendekati meja. "bagaimana jika kita berduel?"

Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya. Neji dari klan Hyuuga ingin mengajaknya duel? Akhirnya, sebuah pengakuan! Jika dia bisa menendang sedikit saja bagian tubuh Neji, itu bisa dijadikan pembuktian perkembangan kemampuannya.

"Tentu!" Sakura menyetujui, saat ia akan bangkit dari kursinya, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Sakura tidak bisa."

Hampir tersandung di udara, Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Sasuke!"

Neji memandang sengit Sasuke yang menginterupsinya. "Terserah Sakura, kan."

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke menggeram. "Dia tidak fit hari ini. Tidak ada gunanya."

_Oh_. Menatap tajam Sasuke, Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Kenapa Uchiha selalu memilih untuk mengatakan kata- kata penghinaan padanya? Apakah itu adalah satu- satunya ungkapan terimakasih yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan untuk Sakura yang telah menjadi perawatnya?

Ketegangan mulai menebal di udara, tapi sebelum ada yang melanjutkan kata- kata, teriakan keras dari pemuda pirang menyela keheningan di antara mereka. "Hey, Neji!" seru Naruto. "Cepat! Aku ingin melawanmu selanjutnya!" dan tanpa menunggu reaksinya, Naruto menarik Neji bersamanya.

Sasuke sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, menyeringai puas saat pemuda Hyuuga itu akhirnya menjauh.

Sakura, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh, kembali mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke dan meninju lengan Sasuke dengan-tidak-begitu-lembut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" kata Sakura.

Menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya, dia meletakan lengannya di atas meja dan mendesis ke arah Sakura. "_Ada apa denganmu_? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak terlihat sadar."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Menarik rambutnya frustasi, Ino menatap perdebatan keduanya; menjatuhkan pandangannya dari satu orang ke yang lainnya.

"Kau berlatih malam itu, kan?" tuduh Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjawab tetapi kemudian membeku. Wajah Sakura tertekuk saat dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tertangkap basah menjadi seorang munafik. Setelah memarahi Sasuke karena berlatih saat keadaannya belum baik, Sakura juga baru sama melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi tetap saja, bukan masalah bagi Sasuke tentang apa yang Sakura lakukan dan tidak lakukan. Dulu apa yang Sakura lakukan sama sekali bukan urusan Sasuke, jadi kenapa sekarang tiba- tiba menjadi urusannya? Sakuralah memiliki kewajiban untuk mengamati kesehatan Sasuke, bukan malah sebaliknya.

Sakura merajuk. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau selalu menjaga orang lain, tetapi tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu sendiri." gumamnya. "seseorang harus melakukannya untukmu."

* * *

**Thanks To** : **Kiren Nia**, **sofi asat**, Guest, **parinza. ananda. 9**, **Mia Rinuza**, **Autumn Winter Blossom**, **furiikuhime**, Marciana, guess, **nasyachoco**, Ayumu Nakashima.

Oh iya, kalau tulisan Eve masih susah dibaca atau terlalu kaku, silahkan bilang agar bisa diperbaiki.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Piece of Heaven**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning: **This is an Indonesian translation of Leanne Ash's story with the same title. Done with permission.

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menganggapmu lemah! Aku melakukannya karena-! Karena... aku... Sudahlah." Bertahun- tahun kemudian, kejadian ini akhirnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta dan ironi, dimana yang satu tidak sadar, dan yang lainnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura melipat tangannya sebal saat matanya mengangkap pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Rupanya, kalimat Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengurusi piring- piringnya berarti meletakannya di bak cuci agar di kemudian hari bisa ditemukan sudah menjadi fosil oleh generasi selanjutnya.

Shinobi : Sekumpulan lelaki yang gemar mengembangkan jutsu kompleks, bertarung dengan target yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang, bisa terbang melewati pepohonan… tetapi silahkan perlihatkan pada mereka sekumpulan piring kotor, maka mereka akan mengatakan itu hal mustahil.

Menghela napas, Sakura menekuk buku- buku jarinya kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok di belakangnya. "Apa- apaan ini?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, yang jujur saja sama sekali tidak melihat adanya kesalahan pada tumpukan porselen yang menjulang tinggi mencapai langit- langit dapurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasak jika begini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, memasukan tangannya di dalam saku. "Aku tidak memasak. Makan di luar."

"Kurasa memang hanya itu pilihan satu- satunya buatmu." Sakura tertawa canggung menatap tumpukan piring kotor itu, tetapi kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan yakin. "Baiklah!" serunya, menyebabkan Sasuke membuat wajah bertanya- tanya. "akan aku bereskan!"

Sakura seketika membersihkan dapur Sasuke, membuka keran dan menuang sabun pada masing- masing piring. Sasuke berdiri tak nyaman di belakangnya memandangi tingkah riang Sakura dengan wajah tercengang .

"Sakura, tidak usah melakukan ini untukku."

Dengan gelembung sabun di kedua matanya, Sakura memutar kepalanya dan mengelap dahinya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan sabun. Sasuke mundur, mengerutkan wajahnya kaget.

"Diam saja." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk lingkungan."

Sakura kembali menghadap menara piring kotor di depannya. Berjinjit di ujung jari kakinya, Sakura merutuki tinggi badannya yang bahkan tidak bisa meraih piring yang paling atas. "Bisa tolong tarik kursi itu kesini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk kursi di meja makan dengan dagunya.

Sasuke memelototi Sakura. "Kau bercanda?"

Mengabaikan perintah Sakura, Sasuke dengan mudah meraih piring teratas dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Kau tidak butih kursi." gerutunya. "kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Sakura memutar matanya dan tersenyum miring. "maaf…" ejek Sakura. "aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Ini cuma piring kotor, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa lebar.

Akhir- akhir ini, Sakura benar- benar menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke lebih dari sebelumnya. Walaupun terkadang mereka masih tetap berselisih, namun perubahan Sasuke cukup baik. Sakura menyadari bahwa kini dia sudah mulai mengenal sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja masih dengan tingkah laku yang sama, kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan yang sama, tetapi Sasuke yang sekarang benar- benar bisa menjadi temannya.

Sikap Sasuke sebenarnya masuk akal. Minggu pertama berkumpulnya mereka, Sasuke belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima Sakura, karena perilaku Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah perilaku Sakura yang ada dalam ingatannya dulu. Sedang menurut Sakura, kini Sasuke terlihat seperti pribadi baru karena beberapa perangainya bukanlah perilaku Sasuke yang ada dalam ingatan Sakura juga.

Walaupun Sasuke masih sama dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun, tetapi hal itu kini jarang dia tunjukan pada Sakura. Tidak seperti dulu yang sepertinya kekasaran Sasuke hanya ditujukan padanya. Jika tidak Sasuke yang memulai, pasti Sakura yang mencari gara- gara.

_"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Pasti akan menyenangkan, hanya kau dan aku! Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_"Tidak mau!"_

Ah, cinta masa muda. Sakura menyimpulkan karena Sakura sudah tidak lagi menempel di lengannya dan mengajaknya kencan tanpa henti, kini Sasuke telah membiarkan dirinya untuk merasa lebih nyaman jika berada di dekat Sakura. Sasuke sudah tidak perlu menjaga jarak dari predator merah muda yang dulu, maka mereka sudah bisa bersahabat dengan baik. Sahabat yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sahabat karena keterpaksaan dan dorongan keadaan.

Sikap Sasuke padanya kini berbeda, perbedaanya jelas terlihat. Sasuke lebih bisa menerima, lebih sabar, dan lebih baik. Sakura mengira bahwa itu dikarenakan Sasuke akhirnya dapat menganggap Sakura sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya, dan memperlakukannya sebagaimana mestinya.

Walaupun Sasuke masih tidak banyak berbicara, dan yang paling membuat Sakura sebal adalah bahwa Sasuke sepertinya masih belum mau mengakui kemampuan Sakura. Pernah suatu saat Sakura bercerita tentang detail misinya yang akan datang, dia terlihat ragu dan berkomentar -yang menurut Sakura- meremehkan; menanyakan siapa saja yang pergi bersamanya, atau menyarankan agar Sakura tidak usah pergi saja karena Sasuke pikir dia tidak yakin bahwa Sakura mampu.

_"Rekan satu tim? Um… seingatku aku ditugaskan bersama Naruto dan Neji."_

_Sasuke seketika menatap tajam Sakura setajam gelati. Menyadarinya, Sakura mengabaikan dan tetap memeriksa jahitan yang ada di sela helai rambut Sasuke. "Apa? Kau pikir gadis lemah sepertiku membutuhkan pelindung yang lebih banyak dari itu?"_

_"Bukan itu," gumamnya. "kau tidak seharusnya pergi. Kau hanya akan menjadi penghalang."_

Perkataan Sasuke benar- benar membuat Sakura jengkel, jika begini biasanya Sakura akan menolak untuk berbicara pada Sasuke sampai akhir pemeriksaanya. Mencoba untuk meredakan kemarahannya dan mencegah dirinya untuk menendang Sasuke sampai ke langit. Biasanya Sasuke diam saja dan tidak akan memprotesnya.

Namun kala itu, Sakura berencana untuk tetap diam sampai pemeriksaannya yang selanjutnya. Sakura kembali dari misi itu dengan sukses, tanpa luka sedikitpun dan merasa sangat bangga karena telah membuktikan bahwa anggapan Sasuke salah. Menggeser pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengingat perkataan Sasuke bahwa Sakura tidak perlu mengetuk pintu karena sangat merepotkan bagi Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu yang bahkan tidak terkunci. Saat sudah berada di dalam, Sakura terkejut karena sebuah lampu duduk sudah menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Normalnya sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa bagi Sakura untuk menghidupkan lampu gantung di tengah ruangan yang akan membebaskan ruangan Sasuke dari kegelapan, dan menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke untuk kembali mematikannya setelah Sakura pulang.

Sakura mengamati lampu dengan hiasan simpel itu, merasa aneh betapa hal kecil yang dilakukan seseorang bisa begitu berarti. Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah cara Sasuke untuk bersikap baik padanya.

Sang Uchiha dengan wajah tanpa emosi kemudian muncul dari pintu kamar. Sakura menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap lampu dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Terimakasih," katanya hangat.

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman selama beberapa saat, mendaratkan pandangannya pada lampu di atas meja kemudian memandang lantai. Bagaikan menghindar dari pandangan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik mundur menuju ruang tengah. "….Untuk apa?" tanyanya dari balik bahunya.

Sakura mendesah dan tersenyum menatap punggung Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke tidak meletakan lampu itu untuk Sakura karena kelihatannya dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura bicarakan. Sakura tertawa pada dirinya sendiri yang telah berpikir terlalu jauh. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Sakura cukup bersyukur karena Sasuke sudah cukup perhatian padanya belakangan ini.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan piring kotor ini, " kata Sakura sambil menggosok noda kecoklatan pada piring perak di tangannya. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk makan malam."

"Tidak usah, aku makan di luar."

"Oh…gitu?" tanyanya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja dan memasak di rumah."

Sasuke menatap Sakura ingin tahu dari daun pintu. "kau berencana makan di sini?"

Pikiran Sakura seketika bekerja dua kali lipat. Apakah dia baru saja bertindak terlalu jauh? Sakura seketika menyesali perkiraanya yang menyangka Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika dia memasak untuknya kemudian mereka makan bersama. Mungkin persahabatan mereka tidak sebegitu dekatnya. Sasuke mungkin berpikir bahwa Sakura baru saja menginvasi kawasan pribadinya… atau lebih buruknya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura kembali menjalankan _aksi mengajak-Sasuke-kun-kencan._

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa… aku bisa ikut makan karena aku ada di sini," aku Sakura malu. "tapi tidak apa! tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sang pemuda Uchiha terus menatap Sakura dalam diam, mata hitamnya memandang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pandangan malas sebelum melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada dan menyender pada bingkai pintu. "Baiklah," Sasuke menyetujui. "lakukan apapun yang kau mau… tapi jangan racuni makanan kita."

"Serius?" kaget Sakura, senyum berseri- seri terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan ini prospek persahabatan mereka mengalami kemajuan! "bagus! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk meletakan piring yang sudah selesai dicuci ke atas rak, Sakura terkejut namun senang saat tangan Sasuke meraih piring di tangannya. Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke meraih sebuah handuk dan mulai mengelapnya hingga kering.

"Kau mau bantu?!"

"Hn," ejek Sasuke. "kau akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam jika aku tidak bantu."

Sakura meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, meneruskan mencuci. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lama. Aku ada misi pagi- pagi sekali besok."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri," jawabnya, memberikan piring lain pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri."

Wajah Sakura mengerut. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, "Karena aku bilang begitu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mulai lagi, memperlakukannya seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja lulus dari akademi dan tidak memiliki keahlian apapun.

Mendesah, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi kata- kata tajam Sasuke malam ini. Lagipula dia adalah seorang tamu di rumah Sasuke dan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan adalah tidak merubah dapur rumah Sasuke menjadi medan pertempuran dengan sendok dan sumpit melayang di udara.

"Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerimanya," gumam Sakura. "kali ini aku memang ditugaskan dalam misi solo."

Sasuke tetap diam saat dia menerima piring lain dari Sakura. Sakura mengartikan diam Sasuke sebagai jalan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, masa percobaanmu kurang lebih satu bulan kan?"

"Ah."

"Kakashi-sensei sedang berusaha menyatukan kembali tim 7." kekeh Sakura," dan Naruto sudah menggoda Tsunade-sama selama berhari- hari, jadi aku pikir mereka akan berhasil."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke merasa senang karena ekpresi wajahnya sedikit melembut.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lagipula Sakura memang tidak mengharapkan untuk dijawab. Jika dengan Sasuke, cara kerjanya adalah Sakura bercerita, dan Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku tanya seperti ini…. Apakah hal yang kau inginkan sudah tercapai setelah kau…mengalahkan kakakmu?"

Sakura menunggu, baiklah, pertanyaan bodoh. Sakura sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. Mungkin karena sebelumnya, di masa lalu, saat Sasuke meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa balas dendam tidak akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan. Tidak aka ada cahaya yang menerangi lorong itu, tak ada pelipur lara yang akan mengobati penderitaanya. Sakura ingin tahu apakah yang dia perkirakan menjadi kenyataan.

Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan jadi seketika Sakura menyesali pemikirannya bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini.

Sakura mencoba untuk meminta maaf dan melupakan pertanyaannya saja saat Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

"Tidak semuanya…." jawabnya kaku.

"Oh…" menatap Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menahan keingin tahuannya. "contahnya apa?"

Ekpresi wajahnya mengeras, tetapi tidak dimaksudkan untuk Sakura. "Tidak usah dipikirkan." katanya dengan nada monoton.

Merasa bersalah, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke mungkin berpikir bahwa dia tengah mencoba menekannya.

Kembali mengganti topik, Sakura mulai membicarakan tentang latihannya dan jutsu baru yang dia ingin pelajari.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sakura lanjut mempersiapkan makan malam. Bukan sesuatu yang mewah tentu saja, karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan tinggal terlalu lama. Tetapi Sakura bisa memanfaatkan semua bahan dengan kemampuan kuliner yang dia warisi dari ibunya.

Sakura mengira bahwa Sasuke akan masuk ke kamarnya sampai dia memanggilnya setelah makanan selesai, namun yang membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke mendudukan diri di meja makan dan memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura. Sakura mengira hal ini dikarenakan Sasuke tidak yakin tentang kemampuan memasak Sakura.

Baiklah, akan Sakura buktikan bahwa anggapan Sasuke salah.

"Apa kau bisa memasak, Sasuke?"

"Hanya jika tidak ada pilihan."

Sakura terkekeh. "dan kemudian kau menyerah saat kehabisan perkakas bersih?"

"Bisa tidak jangan bahas itu lagi?"

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura melakukan sulapnya pada bahan makanan yang tersedia untuk menjawab pandangan 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan' di mata Sasuke. Sakura merasa Sasuke memerlukan bantuan dalam beberapa teknik memasak.

Anehnya, Sasuke nampak tidak keberatan dan memperhatikan penjelasan Sakura dalam diam. Terhibur dengan tingkah riang Sakura di sekeliling dapurnya.

"…Nah sekarang bagian terpentingnya," kata Sakura sambil menjentikan jari. "saat sudah selesai makan—Hey! Kau memperhatikan tidak?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"….cuci piringnya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, memutar kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. "Diam, Sakura."

* * *

**Thanks To** : **hanazono yuri, sofi asat, Mia Rinuza, Tomat- 23, dimas. priyadi. 524, peyek chidori, Kiren Nia,** ongkitang, arisa sakakibara, **Horyzza**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
